PR Classixx - Operation KND, The Beginning Day of the End (2019) - made by ZeoRangerUK
Operation KND, The Beginning Day of the End is a tv special episode to during fun with...The Kids Next Door. The Invincible The Final Episodes between Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers In Space. Rita unveils her own evil Zord as she brings her entire palace from the moon to Angel Grove. The Power Rangers fight to rescue the citizens of Angel Grove from Rita, Lokar and Cyclopsis. The Last Fight Dark Specter's combined armies launch a final all-out assault on the entire universe. With the forces of evil all but triumphant, the Power Rangers make one last desperate attempt to save Zordon. Notes Rita shot a beam from her wand to summon Cyclopsis. The beam was shown flying to earth from space, but her palace had already landed in Angel Grove. Cyclopsis the Warzord is the first giant robot to appear on the series to be used entirely for evil. After Lokar restores Cyclopsis, the Warzord has two extra horns at the side of it's head, and a larger center horn. At the beginning of the episode Alpha said the zords needed 12 hours to recover from the first battle with Cyclopsis. But when they fought Cyclopsis at the end, the Zords appeared to be in perfect condition, even though it seemed to be the exact same day, and the damage the Zords sustained in between probably should've made the recovery time even longer. Final appearance of Lokar, who is presumed destroyed, along with Cyclopsis, by Ultrazord's attack. Either way, he's never mentioned or seen again after this episode. This was the last episode originally ordered by Fox Kids. When it became an overwhelming success, they optioned 20 more for the season. Cyclopsis sends the Velocifighters into the downtown of Angel Grove. When running from the spaceships, Zhane falls off his hoverboard and holds on. But in space, there's no gravity, so he'd float, not fall. Darkonda's "scroll of nine lives" has only one left unchecked. Yet, up until that scene, we've only seen 6 onscreen deaths for him. Apparently, he's died a few times offscreen. But a little explaination would've been nice. When Astronema and Dark Specter are talking, it cuts to a shot behind Dark Specter whilst Darkonda fires the missile. When we cut back to the Dark Fortress, it shows Astronema behind a screen, paying no attention to Dark Specter. Each of these monsters, henchmen, and foot soldier seen in this episode and the next one are seen with each UAoE member. Goldar, Finster, Squatt, Z-Putties, Electrotramp, Blue Globber (Aquitan Ranger-head), Jellyfish, Pumpkin Rapper, Punch-A-Bunch, Psycho Blue's Monster Form, Octophantom, Oysterizer, Vampirus, Miss Chief, Stenchy, Sting King, Fearog, Fright Wing, the Craterite Conglomerate, Wild Weeder, Two-Headed Parrot, Horror Bull 2, Snizzard, Stag Beetle, Altor, Termitus, Soccadillo, Pineoctopus, See Monster, Mutantrus, Ravenator, Psycho Red's Monster Form, Destructipede, Admiral Abominator, a repainted Pirantishead with Hate Master's hair (from "Fire in your Tank"), the Zhane-injuring monster (from "Survival of the Silver"), a red repainted version of Fighting Flea (from "Fire In Your Tank"), the flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar", et all), an unnamed Megaranger mushroom monster, an unnamed Megaranger pig chef monster, an unnamed B-Figter Kabuto anemone monster, and "Beetleborgs" monsters Aqualung, Combat Gnat, LottaMuggs, Porkasaurus, Cataclazmic, Torch Mouth, Ultra Vulture, Changeling and Crimson Creep are with Rita & Zedd in their invasion in the Vica Galaxy. Cogs, Eye Guy, Goo Fish, Two-Headed Parrot, Slippery Shark, Stag Beetle, Psycho Red's Monster Form, Mr. Owl, Mace Face, Shrinkasect, Oysterizer, Destructipede, Termitus, Fearog, Coralizer, Crocotox Red, Waspicable, Clawhammer, Voltage Hog, Pharaoh, Lizwizard, Lunatick, Face Stealer, Terror Tooth, Marvo the Meanie, Spikey, a black repainted and furry Robogoat (from "Fire in your Tank"), an unnamed Megaranger mushroom monster, and "Beetleborgs" monsters Aqualung, Combat Gnat, Triplesaurus Rex and Unctuous are with the Machine Empire & General Havoc in their invasion upon the Phantom Ranger's home planet. Rygog, Piranhatrons, Wolfgang Amadeus Griller, Psycho Blue's Monster Form, Vacsacker, Katastrophe, Maniac Mechanic, Silo, Admiral Abominator, Tough Tusks, Guitardo, Translucitor, Psycho Yellow's Monster Form, the flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar", et all), an unnamed Kakuranger burly robot monster, an unnamed B-Fighter Kabuto Kappa monster, an unnamed B-Fighter Kabuto pineapple monster, and "Beetleborgs" monsters Furocious, Crimson Creep, and LottaMuggs, are with Divatox in her fight against the Aquitan Rangers on Gratha. This marks the final appearances of Dark Specter and Darkonda, both of whom meet their end simultaneously. This is Darkonda's 7th onscreen death, but 9th total. Rygog also makes his final appearance here. This episode features the destruction of the Mega Winger (though a remark by Zhane in the next episode will imply it gets repaired offscreen). This episode features cameos by the five Aquitian Rangers from MIGHTY MORPHIN' ALIEN RANGERS, the Gold Ranger from POWER RANGERS ZEO, and Blue Senturion & Phantom Ranger from POWER RANGERS TURBO. Andros morphs into the Red Battlized Ranger in civilian clothes. But when the Dark Fortress lands and he comes out with Astronema, he is in is Megaship Uniform. When Zordon's energy wave passes over the five Rangers on Earth they de-morph. But the wave has no effect on Andros when it passes over him. Immediately after the villains have been destroyed, Cassie asks Ashley if she'd heard from Andros, yet they've been fighting together the entire time, so why would Cassie ask? Who have all been purified by Zordon's Wave. It's also the destruction of King Mondo, Queen Machina, Klank, Orbus, Prince Sprocket, General Havoc, Elgar, Ecliptor, Quantrons, Z-Putties, Squatt, and hundreds of the thousands of monsters. This episode features the final appearance of the Gold Ranger from POWER RANGERS ZEO, and Blue Senturion & Phantom Ranger from POWER RANGERS TURBO. Zhane makes his final appearance here. The final appearances between Lokar & Dark Specter. This is the final episode of Power Rangers. Father's creation of a ultimate evil of darkness - Cyclopsis Lokar & Dark Specter Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:ZeoRangerUK Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:TV Special Episodes Category:Grand Finale Category:Series Finale Category:Crossovers Category:Superheroes (The Blogspot) Category:Supervillains (The Blogspot)